Marcus Davis
Appearance Has only 2% body fat, his body is extremely muscular, and he is known for his great abdominal muscles He is also known for his muscular legs, that are used to power his legs. He has multi colored hair, most of it is black. But, now he has white, light blue, and some red streaks going through it. It stops at his shoulders, most of the color is near his forehead. It is thick as most natives to Japan. He has brown eyes, and tanned exotic skin due to his diverse family background. On his mother Madison’s side it includes Japanese, Swedish, and Caucasian. On his father's Richard Davis' side is English, African, and Norwegian. His face has been compared to that of a boy band member. His multi-racial and multi-ethnic background gives he and his siblings a very unique look that often draws attention. When asked about his race his response is often, "I'm human, why identify with one race when we're all the same on the inside?" Childhood Marcus Davis was born in Tampa, Florida on November 15, 1983 to Richard and Madison Davis(who were only 17 at the time). His family was quite wealthy, but always kept a level thought process. Marcus was tought at home up until high school. During home schooling, the Davis family would often travel to Japan (weeks at a time). Marcus's mother, Madison had family ties with Martial Arts instructor, Takeshi Matsue. Marcus would train at the Dragon Dojo, from the age of three. Despite the Japanese Ochi/Soto system his knowledge of the language, knowledge of Japanese customs, and his mother having lived in Japan, he was much more quickly accepted in Tokyo than back in the states. Ever since this point of his life, Japan has always felt as his home. Takeshi and his fellow masters would teach Marcus and their students a variety of styles. Marcus would practice Jujitsu, Taekwondo, and Kung Fu. This is where he learned the spiritual nature of martial arts, learning that martial arts is more than a combat form. Due to this mentality, he has a dislike for any Mixed Martial Arts competition. Once Marcus reached High School, he wouldn't visit Japan as much. Oftentimes Marcus found himself lonely and exiled in High School, due to students being jealous over his family money. His problems would continue, even with losing a scholarship due to a High School Football issue, in which Marcus was convicted of an issue that led to him losing his scholarship. This is when Marcus Davis turned to his loves, Martial Arts and Wrestling. Early career Marcus traveled back to Japan, his parents spoke to another family friend of Madison, Young Lion Kenji Metwaro whose mother is a long time friend of Madison. Kenji would help Marcus train, he wasn't that adapt at this time. So, his training lacked slightly, the two trained at the NJWF Dojo when official classes weren't taking place. This was probably a mistake, as Marcus lacked a solid amateur wrestling background. But, he began wrestling in the NJWF in August 2000. He would struggle a great deal, not winning a match until October. Marcus would then decide to wrestle elsewhere, not under an official Excursion. During his time in the NJWF, the natives would call him "Masayume" which translates to "A Dream That Comes True." Marcus would not be an official member of the NJWF, but he would carry the NJWF with him. He would accompany Kenji Metwaro on his Excursion to Mexico, which began in December 2000. Marcus would continue to struggle inside the ring, although many saw potential in him. In March 2001, Marcus would go back to Japan and the Takeshi Matsue Dragon Dojo for a month. While there he was approached by the major US wrestling company, Armageddon. Armageddon, wanted Marcus to use the name Impact. Marcus accepted the deal and went to wrestle in the US for the first time. His fortunes did not change, he would struggle again. He would later be fired from Armageddon, and would jump to a few smaller feds such as the BZWF, BLWF, and other small independent promotions. Nothing much changed success wise, yet he did surprisingly win his first Championship. The NGWF Television Championship, which is the company where Marcus reverted to his real name, adding "The Dream" moniker which was given to him in Japan. Finding Success In May 2002 Marcus would be hired by the Championship Wrestling Federation out of Texas. This was before the Owner Joe Levinsky helped the CWF gain a reputation as a sleezy promotion that catered to those who wanted to see nothing but extreme T&A and less than exciting matches. Marcus would find success in the CWF, yet never being happy with the overly Sports Entertainment style of the company. He would win the CWF European Championship twice, the second reign only ended when stripped by future ex-girlfriend Jenna Levinsky. Afterwards, Marcus would go on to win the CWF Intercontinental Championship twice. Although, with the good success he never found his way into the World Championship hunt. Marcus finally did win the CWF World Championship, and would later go on to win the CWF International Championship twice. His final match in the CWF saw Marcus lose the CWF International Championship to Jack Levinsky. He was also fired from the CWF that night, the following week on UBC television, when Marcus was expected to announce an agreement between he and the CWF, he announced he would be returning to the NJWF. Marcus could have sued the CWF for void of contract, yet he only had a few months on the contract and decided to move on with his career. Marcus would then return back to the NJWF in July 2007, after spending over five years in the CWF. Controversy In CWF During his time in the promotion a one time BHC World Champion Grant Ralton (in March 2004) would refuse to defend the belt in Japan or against any opponents the BHC asked him to do so. He and the CWF would keep the 2nd Generation BHC World Championship, which would lead to a lawsuit between the CWF v. NJWF and BHC. The lawsuit was over possession of the 2nd Generation BHC World Championship and over slanderous and libel claims that the CWF had made. The case would last until May 2007 when the CWF was found to be responsible for $5.4 million worth of damage to the NJWF name, but they were able to keep the 2nd Generation BHC World Championship. The CWF also had to pay the court fees for both the NJWF and BHC. This case led to Marcus Davis becoming extremely upset with the CWF, but he had resigned a 4 year contract on January 3, 2004 for what was worth $6.2 million and guaranteed he would not be released before the end of the contract. After the lawsuit was finished and the CWF had officially fired Davis, he decided he was done. The CWF approached him to come to terms on a new contract and put the past behind them, even promising a CWF Heavyweight Championship match. Joe Levinsky gave Marcus Davis airtime on UBC in order to announce a new deal between the parties. Marcus Davis surprised a lot of people by saying he quit and was returning back to the NJWF. CWF fans are still bitter towards Marcus, but he couldn't care less. NJWF (2000) (2007-Current) Upon signing back to the NJWF and making public statements against the CWF, the NJWF fans welcomed Marcus with open arms. Marcus went as far as to donate every contractual dollar he made with the CWF to various charities claiming, "He didn't want dirty, dishonorable money." Marcus would quickly join the Foundation of Honor Army and has been apart of it ever since. Marcus has just recently turned his attention to Championships in Japan, despite being one of the most popular wrestlers in the country. His first ever BHC Championship match was for the BHC World Championship after winning the 2010 Champions Cup against Kazuki Shimizu. The match was held as the Main Event of the Kingdom In The Sky II: NJWF V. The World Pay Per View which was held on January 1, 2011 inside the Tokyo Dome. Shimizu would be the champion in what was a hyped rematch for the clash of styles. He would fall to the champion Kazuki in a very competitive match. Many saw this as the turning point for Marcus and expect him to win the BHC World or International Championship before the end of 2011. After the Great Japan Earthquake on March 11, 2011 Marcus would pledge $10 million to the relief effort and would help spend time with the clean up effort as the NJWF (and other BHC Favored Promotions at the time) went on a few months break to help unify Japan and restore the country to good fortunes. Marcus was not able to capture either before the end of 2011, but in February 2012 he would win the 2012 NJWF Champions Cup and the following month he would finally capture the BHC World Heavyweight Championship. Has stated that he is now fully committed to the NJWF and won't focus on wrestling abroad as much. Mexico (December 2000 - March 2001) In Mexico Marcus would often team with Kenji Metwaro in tag team and trio competition as the two toured the smaller promotions around Mexico. Marcus would develop the Planchas he uses today during this time period, while he did not pick up a number of victories he would develop some Lucha Libre skills that he incorporates into his offense at times with the afformentioned Planchas. While in Mexico he suffered 8 falls while only earning a single one in his 25 matches. Armageddon, BZWF, BLWF, NGWF, PCWF(April 2001 - May 2002) In April 2001, Marcus was hired by Armageddon one of the major promotions after spending some time working on his Jujitsu, Taekwondo, and Kung Fu at the Takeshi Matsue Dragon Dojo for a month, he was signed to Armageddon. The Front Office of Armageddon wanted Marcus to go by the name Impact, he accepted the offer and was off to his first American promotion. Marcus' ego got the best of him, he did not use his Martial Arts background to his advantage and mostly stuck to the high flying he had picked up in Mexico. At the time Marcus only weighed between 210-215 pounds. He did not stick long in Armageddon and mostly got his matches on the one hour B show that was shown late Saturday nights, meaning hardly anyone was watching. He also worked a number of Armageddon house shows, after being released from Armageddon he joined the BZWF and began taking Independent bookings as promoters wanted to cash in on his recent exposure in the national promotion of Armageddon. Marcus struggled to pick up victories in BZWF and with his high level Independent bookings against veterans with a lot more experience than he. Despite the struggles, The EXtreme Wrestling Magazine dubbed he and Doug Foster as potential mega stars in the world of wrestling no matter the country they decided to compete in. This created a rivalry between the two that still exists today. Marcus would find his way to the regional NGWF, there he would capture his first ever Championship in wrestling the NGWF Television Championship, a belt he held onto until the companies financial crumble in October 2001. After the close of NGWF, Marcus moved to the PCWF where he sustained his first injury when he suffered nerve damage in his shoulder after suffering an attack. He would stay injured from February to April 2002. When he returned from injury the PGWF had ceased operations and Marcus took a few Independent bookings. He caught the attention of a CWF scout and he was signed to the promotion in May 2002. CWF (May 2002 - June 2007) Marcus made quick waves in the CWF and went on to have great matches against Grant Ralton (only losing to Ralton on a few occasions during their rilvary), Nick Cage, Chase Williams, and a number of others. Despite dealing with politics backstage by Bryan Blaze who refused to ever face Marcus in the ring when Blaze was attempting to become the face of the company. It was not until George Doyle, a technician would give Marcus fits during a match did Marcus seek out trainer Nate Wilcox who pushed Marcus to use his Jujitsu skills to help him become a good technician. When Marcus put it together he was able to defeat George Doyle and face the kindnapers of Athrodite Dollard (March 5, 1992) who he was the guardian of (Athrodite has just started her wrestling career in Joshi Puroresu Organization after graduating early from Tokyo University). Marcus would capture a number of titles in the CWF and made a good name for himself. During this time period Marcus had wanted a match with Devon Case and never had that opportunity. His best matches within the CWF were when he made Adam Mitchell submit to the Kubi Jippa, defeating Dante Madison for the CWF Heavyweight Championship, and defeating Vince Matthews for the CWF International Championship. NJWF (July 2007 -) Marcus returned to the NJWF to a huge welcome in July 2007, he began perfecting his skills and made a name for himself throughout Japan as he has battled the members of the Power Army in hopes of keeping the traditional Puroresu aspects apart of the NJWF as a member of the Foundation of Honor. To this date his biggest achievement was on October 13, 2010 when he defeated Kazuki Shimizu for the 2010 Champions Cup. SPW, ICWF, TSWF (January 2008 - August 2009) Marcus would sign with the SPW in January 2008 and would stay for a few months until he had a huge falling out with then owner AJ Black and was given his release in May 2008, he was then approached by Patrick Shade who Marcus had defeated in the Sky's The Limit Tournament (which never finished), ever since that match the two have had an extreme respect for each other that still exists today. Marcus joined the ICWF and after multiple changes in power, quickly became fed up with the promotion and called his time in ICWF, "The most difficult time of his career." The ICWF claimed Marcus used steroids, but that rumor was quickly put to bed after a nasty legal letter from Davis' lawyers that was attached to copies of a number of drug tests. Marcus was then signed for a brief time to the TSWF where he won the Tri-State Championship over Clyde Kennedy at his first appearance for the promotion. Marcus would battle his rival and Kennedy & Associates members Doug Foster, Real Extreme (Lance Williams & James Robinson), and Clyde Kenndy himself in the second ever Warriors Cry match. (Marcus also took place in the first that was held in SPW) His teammates were Foundation of Honor mate Kenji Metwaro, and the Perfectly Perfect Duo (Lance & Max Studd). Marcus would force Doug Foster to take the "Cry" and miss the next two months of in-ring action. Marcus would win the match then controversy struck when Shadoe Rage cashed in a title shot in which was not good without prior notice as stated in Davis' contract. Rage would get the cheap victory, but while the Warriors Cry match made a great deal of money it was the TSWF's last show. Marcus would see to it that the Tri State Championship was returned to the rightful promoters in the area. Break From Competing (May 2008 - December 2008) During this time off Davis was highlighted in National Wrestling Illustrated"(also on the cover) talking about his career and training from May–November 2008 and how much change his body has gone through. In August 2008, he was chronicled in "HOT! Entertainment Weekly" as one of the most eligible bachelors in America, which made Davis a Pop culture star. He was on the cover of "The Smith Edition" in November that chronicled his DreamLine Company that he is co-owner of with his sister, Tammy Davis. There was even rumors at the end of the year that Marcus had been offered movie roles in Japan and America. He already is what one would claim to be a star in Japan, due to his public respect for the country and his NJWF affiliation. He would only wrestle two matches in Japan during this time (not with the NJWF as there was a legal dispute between the NJWF Board of Directors, Foundation of Honor, and Power between May - July 2008). He has yet to star in a movie but famous Japanese action movie Director Michael Igarashi has been rumored to be talking to Davis about appearing in his next film, "Gaijin Samurai." SPW (September 2009 - July 2011) Marcus returned to the SPW after his hiatus from wrestling, since his return he defeated Castro Shaw for the SPW Fusion Championship on September 10, 2010. During this time period Marcus has victories over Spooky Doom, "Jester" Chad Allen (twice), "Heretic" Derek Weaver, Ali Amore, and James O'Connor. He is quickly breaking through the glass ceiling and becoming a viable threat to the SPW World Championship. The victories over Spooky Doom and Derek Weaver promoted them both to leave the promotion, Spooky Doom quit during the middle of the contract, but SPW CFO Daisuke Akera didn't bother to sue for breach of contract. US Rest Period (July 2011 - April 2012) After his SPW contract came to an end on July 12, 2011, many began wondering if he'd solely wrestle in Japan, move to another American promotion, and same even felt he would return to the CWF. Davis did not publically comment and his website did not give any hints to his actions. He decided to return to the United States in early April 2012 by inserting his name into the UltraTitle tournament. On May 3, 2012 he wrestled in the UltraTitle, defeating Kin Hiroshi in the first round. Groups Marcus has only really been apart of the Foundation of Honor and its off shoot the Code of Honor. The Code of Honor members are official members of the Foundation of Honor and there is no official leader to either group. The main differences between the two groups is that the Foundation of Honor stands for preserving Puroresu traditions in Japan, while the Code of Honor attempts to extend these traditions overseas. Originally, Yan Suko the Executive Stock Holder of the NJWF and Foundation of Honor creator came up with the extension idea and created the name "Code of Honor." Wrestling Style Marcus has a combination of styles, he mixes what is called the Seta Style (A technical mat approach that was developed in the 1960s by Puroresu legend Shin Seta), with elements of the Strong Style, strong influences of Taekwondo and Kung Fu, along with some Lucha Libe. He is known for his extremely stiff kicks and ability to adapt. His unique style has been dubbed, "Yume Senjutsu" which translates to Dream Wizardry. Regular Moves *Forearm *Dual Hand Knife Edge Chop *Rapid Fire Kicks(To Legs and Chest ending with a Jumping Extended Spin Kick to the chest) *Jumping Heel Kick To Jaw *Spinning Back Kick To Abdomen *Running Basement Dropkick To Knee *Russian Legsweep *Legsweep *Standing Moonsault *Pump handle Side Backbreaker *Spinning Head Scissors *Spinning Samoan Drop *Camel Clutch(Hands Cusp around nose, making wrist to nose contact) *Kimura *Plancha Suicida *Asai Moonsault *Shooting Star Press *Pump Missile Dropkick *Guillotine Choke *Omoplata *Seated Armbar (Opponent usually scampers to the ropes to avoid injury) *Standing Leg Lock *Roudhouse Kicks to Ribs *Never Punches! Like Ever! *Also a number of submission holds as he has become profecient on the mat Signature Moves Ashi Mafura (Jumping Front Spin Kick with Davis’ foot catching his opponent in the throat while his other leg comes around catching his opponent in the back of the head.) Believe In Your Dreams(Cartwheel Moonsault to the outside) Bone Breaker: Jumping Kudome Valentine Last Thought: Double Leg Grapevine with all the pressure on the neck. Deep Sleep(Front Facelock into a quick Reverse DDT) Sudden Awakening (Reverse DDT into a Reverse Bulldog across his knee) Taekwondo Special: After a counter involving the right arm, Davis will grab the arm use his left leg to kick the opponent in the abdomen with a standing side kick. Then he will raise his left leg, kick the opponent in their face with the back of his foot, then with the front of his foot. Then he will kick his opponent in the abdomen with the front of his right foot(this is when the arm is released), following that with a left kick behind the opponents right knee knocking them to their knees. He will then immediately jump into the air spinning, then connect with the inside of his right foot to his opponent's face taking them to the mat. Unforgettable Dream: Double Underhook Into Cradle Piledriver Finishers Kubi Jippa: Davis has his opponent on their stomach, he puts their legs in a figure four position, then he slips his left leg through before pulling up the opponent's upper body locking in a Dragon Sleeper, once the hold is locked in he places his knee over the leg crossed horizontally. This hold has never been escaped and is near impossible to be escaped from, an opponents only hope is to get to the ropes. Sudden Stop: A 3/4 Turn Neckbreaker, Davis has used the move since 2001 and it has won him most every championship to date. Davis can hit it out of any position. He has learned to rip him and his opponent down at such force, causing their forehead to hit first maximizing the maneuver. Big Match Finishers Tornado (540) Kick: An absolutely devastating kick, Marcus makes one rotation on the ground, jumps into the air completing two more rotations before connecting with a sweeping kick across his opponent's face or chin. Nightmare’s Alley: This is a Jumping Spinning Vertical Drop Spike Slam. Marcus picks his opponent up as if he were going to Body Slam them, jumps in the air, spins splits his legs and causes the opponent to crash on the mat jolting their neck and head. This move causes the opponent to be dropped directly on their head at a high speed, it has only been used twice. Both times the opponent was almost taken to the hospital. (Victims were former SPW World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Keenan and former BHC World, International, and Tag Team Champion Kiji Blarituz). Oonishi Funmuki (Oonishi Vaporizer): A Calf Crush Toe Hold that can be applied from various positions. Seen Here. One of the trainers at the Takeshi Matsue Dragon Dojo, Katashi Oonishi innovated the hold and passed it on to his advanced students. Marcus has yet to use it in a match. Kubi Jippa ~CLOUD~: The Kubi Jippa, except Davis pulls his opponents left arm over their neck before locking in the Dragon Sleeper, he reaches underneath the hold and grabs his own hand, causing his opponent to choke themselves, making the move legal. He used this hold to win the BHC Heavyweight Championship in 2012 and has been the only time it has been used. 'Championships & Award's *NGWF TV Champion *CWF European Champion(Twice) *CWF Intercontinental Champion(Twice) *CWF International Champion(Twice) *CWF World Heavyweight Champion *Tri-State Champion *2010 NJWF Champions Cup Winner *SPW Fusion Champion *2010 NJWF Spirit's Glory Semi Finalist *BHC Heavyweight Tag Team Champion *2012 NJWF Champions Cup Winner *BHC Heavyweight Champion (Current) Martial Arts Background At the Takeshi Matsue Dragon Dojo, where he began studying at the age of three, Matsue brought in instructers of Taekwondo (Korean), Kung Fu (Chinese), and Jujitsu (Japanese) in order to create a Martial Art he called "Nogareru-yuuku" which is translated to meaning "No Fear" and often shortened to NoYu. Marcus has achieved the following ranks: Taekwondo: 5th Dan Kung Fu: Black Slash Jujitsu (Hakuho-ryu form of aiki-jūjutsu): Purple Belt While being heavily invested in Martial Arts, he is not a fan of MMA as he feels it takes away from the purity of each art. Outside of Wrestling Davis has a networth around thirteen billion dollars, which comes from his Restaurants, DreamLine, other business outlets, and being from a family that is worth a total of ninety eight billion(when Davis' grandparents on both sides are taken into account, the Davis family has a total of 27 members and the Boberg family has 19. Twenty of which are worth at least $20 million. When taking into Madison's mothers family the Domen's there's another 20 members). While this means money will never be an issue for Marcus, he does not allow that to get to his head. He loves giving back to the community and working for everything he receives. He is the eldest of four children, the others being his eldest sister Tamara "Tammy" (Born December 19, 1984) and the twins Mary and Alexander Davis (Born May 23, 1991) who have started their wrestling careers in the NJWF and graduated from the NJWF Dojo (Something Marcus wish he had done). Alexander has already captured the BHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in his short career. Restaurants Lost In Dreams: A five star multiple cuisine serving restaurant that requires men to wear a tie and ladies to be dressed in formal attire as well. There are four currently open the oldest being opened on August 24, 2005 in Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan. The second was opened in Tampa, Florida on March 3, 2007. The third being opened in Chengdu, Sichuan, China on January 19, 2009. His sister Tamara Davis is Co-Owner of each and has a BA in Business and Marketing from San Diego State University (2006). One opened in New York City on May 24, 2011. A fifth is being planned to open on June 5, 2012 in Los Angeles, California. Davis Dynasty: A much smaller chain of restaurants that have twenty locations in Japan, eight in the United States, and one in Beijing. It serves nothing but authentic Japanese cuisine, it has a much more casual setting. Tamara is the CEO of the Davis Dynasty chain. Japanese Locations 1. Hachioji, Tokyo 2. Chofu, Tokyo 3. Machida, Tokyo 4. Sapporo, Hokkaido 5. Asahikawa, Hokkaido 6. Hakodate, Japan 7. Maebashi, Gunma 8. Takasaki, Gunma 9 -11. Nagoya, Aichi 12. Toyota, Aichi 13. Chiba, Chiba 14. Matsuyama, Ehime 15. Fukuoka, Fukuoka 16. Gifu, Gifu 17. Ogaki, Gifu 18-19. Hiroshima, Hiroshima 20. Kure, Hiroshima US Locations 1. Tampa, Florida 2. San Francisco, California 3. Los Angeles, California 4. Austin, Texas 5. Dallas, Texas 6. Atlanta, Georgia 7. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 8. Portland, Oregon Dream On Burgers & Fries: The fast food chain ran by Tamara and Marcus. While being fast food, they use the leanest beef possible and don't fry their fries in oil, but bake them instead. Is known as one of the healthiest fast food chains around. There's one hundred locations in the US, sixty two in Japan, twenty in France, twelve in Germany, ten in Russia, seven in Spain, seven in England, five in China, three in Ireland, and two in Wales. Laura Xavier is the CEO of the chain. Other Business DreamLine: Marcus' clothing company that Tamara is the CFO of. DreamLine has men and women's clothing released every season, including formal wear, casual wear, and even a swim suit line. DreamLine is extremely popular in Western Europe and Japan. Marcus began the company in September 2004 and enjoys giving input on the Men's Line when he has the free time. DREAM Supplements: Marcus recently released his own brand of supplements in February 2011, they are mostly sold in Japan currently. Scientists with Dream are known for putting together a very good Creatine (Sudden Stop Creatine) and Pre Work Out (Warrior's Fury) supplements. DreamLine and Dream On Burgers & Fries are the only two publically traded companies. Movies Marcus filmed his first movie from September 19, 2011 until December 15, 2011. It will debut in theatres on July 4, 2012. The movie is entitled "Lost Secrets of Entonia" an action adventure film where Marcus plays the lead Tyler Martin a thrill seeking former Army Ranger that was hired by Russian millionaire Yulia Azarov (Sonya Gulin) to guide her to find a myserious city in the upper reaches of the Sacred Mountains of China. The movie cost a total of $210 million to make and everyone involved is hoping it turns out to be a success. Representatives Amanda Mancini: Born in Prato, Italy on May 19, 1982 she is a bikni model turned agent and has represented Marcus since April 2008 after modeling for eight years. Marcus is her top client and she is known to pay him close attention. Rumors exist of a past (or maybe) present romantic relationship between the two. Danielle Lira: Born in Modesto, California on August 23, 1989 she has the role of Marcus Davis' Publicist. She has been in the role since July 2011 after graduating from the University of California. She is heavily into fashion and is known to have a quick wit. Fortune & Kusumoto Firm: A Law Firm based out of Tokyo, Japan that employees Lawyers that do work in the United States, Japan, and United Kingdom. Marcus is represented by their three top lawyers. Taku Kusumoto (Founding Partner): Is known as one of the brightest Defense Attorneys in Japan, handles all of Marcus' legal issues in Japan. Born May 5, 1976 in Kawaguchi, Saitama (Japan). Nate Fortune (Founding Partner) A low key, but firm Attorney who employs unique strategies in the court room. Handles any legal issues Marcus may have in the United States. Born September 15, 1979 in New York, New York. Ashely Hawkins: A very young and bright lawyer whose stunning looks draw attention. Her intellect demands she be given respect. Born October 29, 1985 in Annapolis, Maryland. Mansions Marcus has a mansion in the following cities: Chengdu, Sichuan, China Fukuyama, Hiroshima, Japan Fussa, Tokyo, Japan (Largest) Rome, Italy Tampa, Florida Trivia *Marcus became good friends with Dexter Payne during his time in ICWF *His Agent is former Italian Model Amanda Mancini *He can Leg Press 1,200 pounds *His vertical leap is 35 inches *In High School he ran a 4.43 40 yard dash *He loves listening to Blind Guardian before matches *He has hit two bosses with the Sudden Stop (AJ Black & Joe Levinsky) *He gave his ex-girlfriend Jenna Levinsky a Sudden Stop before they were dating *His favorite place to train is the Foundation of Honor headquarters in Mitaka, Tokyo, Japan *When able he trains six times a week *He enjoys going to movies *His favorite TV show is Charmed *His second favorite TV show is Law & Order: SVU *He took the fall in his first 14 matches *His first win came on his 19th match (took the fall in 16 of 18 defeats) Billy Night on October 6, 2000 Category:Movies